Behind the Scenes
by SunnyKC
Summary: Shego has been missing in action. She won't be found unless she wants to be. And Wade has found the green villainess. Kim and Ron head off to see what she's up to now. FEMSLASH Kigo Kim/Shego Rated K


**Title** :: Behind the Scenes

**Author** :: SunnyKC

**Pairing** :: Kim Possible/Shego

**Warning** :: Light FEMSLASH

**Disclaimer** :: I do not own them, simply borrowed, all the while thinking of naughty things to do with them.

Behind the Scenes

Started out like any other day for the teen hero.

*Beep Beep Be-Beep*

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim Possible multitasked through juggling her schoolbooks and answering the young genius' call.

"Guess which one of our favorite villains has decided to come out of hiding?" The boy asked with a smirk.

Kim's heart leapt from her chest, her blood now pounding in her ears. She regained her composure.

"Shego..." her voice bordering a strained menace and Wade nodded.

"I'll send the details to the Kimmunicator and your ride will be there in 5 minutes."

"Please and thank you, Wade." Kim chimed.

The screen in her hands fell blank only to scream a moment later with the information Wade had sent.

The cheerleader made her way to the parking lot outside of Middleton High School - home of the Mad Dogs.

She passed Ron on her way out grabbing him from whatever dribble he was spittling with some girl or another.

"Wha..." Ron protested and Kim cut him off.

"Mission time. Shego, long time no see. And the Caribbean." Kim continued to pull Ron along like a lost puppy.

"Oh, Caribbean theme! Are we doing pirates?" the blonde boy trotted along side his red headed friend.

Rufus scrambled out of his pocket at the mention of pirates.

"Yeeah, buccaneers!" Rufus squeaked running along Ron's arm to sit on his shoulder imitating some swashbuckling.

Kim laughed at their antics.

"Suppose we'll see when we get there. Our ride should be outside by now."

They exited the school building shielding their eyes from the dust encircling the helicopter.

They flew in silence to the Caribbean. However, contrary to the comfortable silence Kim's mind battled uncomfortably with itself.

Shego. That was the only real coherent thought on her mind. Shego. They pale thief, a green tinge to her skin, hands that could fire radioactive plasma...Shego.

They arrived at the location in the Caribbean nearly 15 minutes after taking off.

Ron and Rufus were still joking about pirates and play-acting Peter Pan.

Kim stared blindly out along the water to the shore.

"Get to the shore without being detected. Find Shego. Stop her from doing...whatever." Kim's voice was rather devoid of emotion, tired of running in circles.

She sighed to herself and dove off with Ron following smoothly behind.

The swim was short and a little too easy.

Either way, the teen heroes made it to the shore, undetected. Stripped their wet suits and changed into mission gear.

Their destination was a small shack along the outskirts of the island.

After a short walk Kim and Ron had found the cottage. It was, decorative. Homey. Adorned in green and black, alternating.

"Well this must be the place." Ron peeped in noting the color scheme.

They exchanged glances as the atmosphere was quiet outside the little hut. A distinct clatter of pots and pans could be heard over the waves massaging the shore line.

Kim gave Ron the signal to follow a few feet behind. She made for the shackled door.

Preparing to kick the door in, Kim was frozen when the door opened revealing Shego in her trademark skin-tight hugging costume looking just as perplexed as the red head.

"Kimmie? What are you doing here..." Shego glanced over Kim's shoulder noticing her sidekick and the hairless rodent. "And with them?"

Shego's expression was one of having been intruded upon.

"What's with the small talk, Shego? Let's do this." Kim assumed her fighting stance.

"Hold it right there doll." Shego laughed and Kim lowered her arms slightly tilting her head in curiosity.

"I set up my vacation home and here you come uninvited without even a house warming gift and wanting to beat my ass." Shego smirked at the baffled girl.

"Vacation home..." Kim repeated.

Shego opened the door offering entrance to Kim and in order to not aggravate the girl let the buffoon and pet follow in tow.

"Home sweet vacation home." Shego mumbled motioning for Kim and Ron to sit and take a load off.

Ron and Rufus were too busy gawking at ancient pirate weaponry adorning the walls.

Kim kept her eyes fixed on the green skinned woman. Shego headed for the kitchen inclining her head for the younger girl to tag along.

Kim swallowed audibly but followed the villainess, never letting her guard down.

"I was hoping you would show up actually." Shego admitted sheepishly.

Kim just continued to stare at her.

"I figured your nerd linger wonder boy would find my signal." Shego smiled to Kim who frowned at Shego's description of Wade. But despite herself Kim reflected Shego's smile, then fumbled biting her lip and knitting her eyebrows.

"So what's all this about Shego?" Kim asked quietly.

"Haven't seen ya in a while, ya know..." Shego turned to hide the blush creeping over her moss-toned flesh.

Shego occupied herself with dicing some vegetables she pulled from her storage.

Kim stood with her hands folded, thumbs twirling before asking, "Anything I can help with?"

It felt weird talking to her arch nemesis as though they were friends who had planned a dinner date...or something.

Shego looked over her shoulder toward the younger woman letting her blush splash her cheeks and gave Kim a flash of white canines.

Kim took her cue and chose her spot to Shego's left. They stood and observed each other for a moment, their eye contact breaking only when Ron crashed onto a 14th century portrait of some pirate queen.

Shego's hands flared briefly and she cursed under her breath. Ron cried apologies at his accident trying to pull himself off of the crumpled pile of fabric.

"You're lucky that was a reproduction buffoon!" Shego hissed ignoring Kim's scowl of her nickname for Ron.

She whispered low enough for only Kim to hear, "Damn lucky I have the original packed away."

Kim rolled her eyes and chuckled although wondering where Shego had obtained such a piece of artwork. 'Probably stolen' she thought at first. 'No assumptions remember? She could have...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shego leaning in front of her for a carving knife.

Kim licked her lips and took a breath as the fragrance of Shego's signature shampoo invaded her senses.

This sharp intake did not go unnoticed by Shego who pulled herself upright a mere breaths width apart from the captivated green eyed girl.

That was the thing they had both noticed about each other the first day they met. Shego smirked when she first caught sight of red hair, pale skin and green eyes. 'Must be Irish.' She had thought.

Kim gulped clearly fascinated with the flexible woman in front of her. Not because of the green tinted skin but because of green eyes rivaling her own.

They were close now. So close. Too close. Too close to not touch. 'It could be seen as a slip. An accident.' Shego mused to herself.

Kim shifted closer letting a blue gloved hand come to rest on the older woman's back and the other to slip behind Shego's neck.

Their breaths stilled and caught until Shego moved her arm instinctively tangling in red tresses.

Arching respectively Kim made the first move. Letting her lips linger questioningly against Shego's. And Shego unable to contain herself any longer responded accordingly puckering lightly to claim untouched lips with her own.

Kim Possible, Shego, Wade, Ron Stoppable and Rufus (characters belong to Disney Channel)

Middleton High School, Middleton Mad Dogs (places, locations and teams belong to Disney Channel)

Shego's vacation shack (places and locations belong to moi)


End file.
